Super Relationship Sunshine
by iAm the PSIchic
Summary: So one day, I'm kicked out of my house, only to live out on the streets. What would make that day any better than coming across the one and only Josh Jepson? This is a gay fanfiction. Reader discretion is advised. Rated M for Chapter 8 and what will happen afterwards...
1. Chapter 1

Super Relationship Sunshine:  
a JoshJepson fanfiction

Chapter 1: Forgive Me, Mr. Jepson

I was walking down the street on a cold and rainy Seattle morning. I had forgotten my umbrella and I was starting to regret it. I finally couldn't stand it any longer, so I went to the nearest bus stop and waited on a bench, the heavy rain hitting my face in sheets like waves of enemies in a video game. I sat with my head moped down so as to not get any of the rain inside of my coat. I sat there, near motionless for a couple of minutes, hearing nothing but the sounds of rain, splashing water, and cars. I started to shiver from the cold rain. A couple of minutes passed by until a man came out from some shop behind me and stood in front of the bench I was sitting at. He must have looked over at me and seen that I didn't have an umbrella. I could hear his footsteps as he walked towards me. He stopped and knelt down beside me.

"Hey boy, you wanna use this umbrella?" He said. I looked up and immediately saw the most attractive face my eyes had ever lain apon. He had his chocolate brown hair spiked up in the front to look like a cowlick, and a tiny beard only on his chin (I don't know the name for that). He also had long sideburns, which I really liked. Out of all of this, I think his best features were his eyes. The green eyes he possessed almost took the breath right out of my lungs. I had never seen a man with any eye color than brown, and this was by far the best first appearance I could ever ask for. I guess I had been staring at him for a while, because he repeated his question.

"Oh, umm.." I tried to reply but I just couldn't. He was making me nervous for some reason. "Don't worry, I've got another one in my jacket." With that, he stood up, reached into his dark blue jacket, and pulled out a pocket-sized umbrella and waved it in front of him. "See?" He asked.

"O-Oo OK." I managed to stutter. "Th-th-Thank Y-y-You." I took the offered umbrella shakily. "Don't mention it." He said. He took a look at the bus schedule. "Looks like the next bus isn't for about 15 minutes." He said after a quick examination. He sat down onto the bench right next to me.

My body immediately flooded with different emotions: Joy, Nervousness, Awkwardness, et cetera. He turned his head and asked me " So where are you headed?" I tried to respond, but the mixture of the bone-chilling cold and the attractive man next to me made it almost impossible to speak. I managed to spit out what I was trying to say, somehow. "I-I-I d-d-don't h-have anywhere t-to g-g-go. M-m-my parent-ts k-kick-cked me out-t of th-their h-house." "That's aweful!" Said the man. "How long have you been kicked out?"

I answered as quickly as my brain would let me, and I suddenly didn't feel as cold anymore. "It happened earlier this morning, probably around a couple of hours ago." All I could do while I spoke was look at the ground. I knew if I looked up and saw him, then I would completely lose it. "Well do you need a place to stay? I've been looking for a roommate for quite some time now." I felt as happy as you can make a person. I looked at him a bit longer, thinking I had seen him before. "Thank you, sir. I would love that, but I don't want to burden you. I'm only 15, so I can't even get a job to help with the rent. Plus I still have school to worry about and everything." I felt deeply sad saying no to this man, but somehow I didn't think his proposition would be truthful anyways.

"I was only looking for a roommate for some company. I make plenty of money to pay the rent for the appartment every month. If you feel like you need a place to stay, just give me a call. With that, he reached into another of his jacket pockets and gave me a business card. It had what I presumed to be his phone number, and even more importantly, his name. He started to stand up, but I tried to get his attention.

"Wait!" I said. He stood up and turned around with a puzzled look on his face. "Forgive me, Mr. J. Jepson." I said. "But would your first name happen to be Josh?" His eyes got wide and he nervously glanced quickly from left to right. "Where did you learn my name?" He asked. "That's beside the point." I said. "More to the point, are you being truthful about staying as your roommate?" He stood there with a puzzled look on his face, as if pondering the question I just asked him. He responded with the following: "Yes, I am truthful. I've always wanted a roommate. It gets boring, just living by yourself all day, every day. Sure, I go out with friends, but sometimes, I think it would be good to come home to a roommate of some sort, so I could talk about my day, and vice versa. Are you really interested?" I stood from the seat, pondering my decision. I could either go with this incredibly attractive man and have a place to sleep at night, or I could end up on the streets, or waiting in line for a soup kitchen or something. It wasn't hard for me to decide. "Yeah, I'll be your roommate!" I exclaimed. "This is probably the best moment of my life!" I went from being kicked out of my house to being more-or-less adopted by Josh Jepson! This is the happiest moment of my entire life!


	2. Chapter 2

Super Relationship Sunshine:  
a Josh Jepson fanfiction

Chapter 2: Heaven on Earth

So after we got on the next bus, Mr. Jepson formally introduced himself. He said that his name was, in fact, Josh Jepson. "So like the Josh Jepson on YouTube?" I asked him. I was happy that of everyone I could have run into in Seattle, it was my idol. "Yeah, I'm Josh Jepson from YouTube." My mind just went on and on, trying to capture the reality of what was happening. I was sitting on a bus with Josh Jepson, and he was wanting me to be his roommate. What more could I ask for?

We got to the apartment moments after that. After he gave me a quick tour, we settled down in the living room. "So why exactly did your parents kick you out of your house?" He asked after a couple of minutes. I was a little shocked at the question, seeing as though I had only been there for maybe ten minutes.

"Well, a couple of days ago, my family and I had just finished moving here from Oklahoma. I had barely had any time to unpack my things when my mother came through the door and said 'Since this is a new place, this is a good chance for you to start anew, so I want you to get a job. You have two days to find a job. If you can't do it, then your father and I have come to the decision that you can't live in our house any longer. Everyone works to keep this house paid for. Everyone had also been able to find a job before we moved. Everyone other than you, that is.' So I tried to find a job, but since I'm 15, nobody would hire me. Not even as a busboy or anything. Apparently my parents don't really care about excuses. Earlier this morning, they kicked me out. I was about to find someplace to stay when you found me at the bus stop. And now, here I am." I went over to Josh and embraced him. I hugged him for a really long time, but all the while, Josh didn't oppose. I wonder if he could have heard me sniffling, or felt me almost shivering because of the crying I was doing. I didn't want a person I so highly admired to see me like this, but I couldn't help it.

"It's alright." Josh said while patting my back. "I'm sure everything is going to be alright, now. Now you won't be alone, because I'll be here. I'll always be here." All I could do was look up with my puffy red eyes and look into his. I could barely see anything because of the tears, but I thought I could see the faint movement of his lips that indicated a smile. I started to smile, as well. At least I would have one friend in this city.

That day quickly changed from being in Hell, to being in Heaven on Earth, and it wasn't even long past noon!

Later that evening, Josh and I were sitting in his living room, eating some enchiladas he had made (which were pretty fantastic, if I might add). After I was done, I kind of just sat there with an empty plate, staring at the TV and whatever else I could find. I didn't want to seem wierd, but I'm a socially awkward person, so I didn't know how to react. This was actually the first time I had been inside someone's home besides my own or my family members.

"What's the matter... Uh..." His voice trailed on. "I don't remember even asking you your name!" He said, embarrased.

"That's ok." I told him. "My name is Dylan." I said, still staring around the room.

"Oh, alright. What's wrong, Dylan? You seem sad." I wondered how he could tell that I looked sad. I tried to make it seem like I wasn't sad, but I guess I don't do a very good job of it.

"It's just that... When you picked me up this morning, I only packed with me what I thought was neccessary: a DS, two pairs of clothes, some soap, and a box of snacks. I also brought as much money as I could find, which was around $20. I had left all of my stuff at my... I mean my parents' house."

"Don't worry man, we'll get your stuff back. It's getting a little late, now, but we can get it tomorrow. For now, we should just start to get ready for bed." I wanted so much to get up and hug him again, I was so happy.

After a little while, when we were getting ready to go to bed, Josh and I were talking about the sleeping arrangements.

"Well, you could sleep on the couch, but it's frame is broken... Tyler was over here a couple of months ago, and he likes to jump on the couch. I think I have an air mattress." He said. He went into a hallway closet and came out with a large, rolled up air mattress. After a couple minutes of airing up the mattress, we noticed something odd. It wasn't rising. Josh frowned at this and inspected the air mattress.

"Damn it." He said. "Looks like there's a hole here. Damn it, Tyler!" Tyler seemed to be breaking everything. Josh put on a thinking face as to where I could sleep. After a minute he came up with a solution.

"I guess you're just going to have to sleep with me, tonight." I was astonished with the answer. "Sleep? With you?" I asked. "Well, yeah. There's nowhere else you can sleep. The couch is messed up, and so is the air mattress, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep on the wood floor.

"I don't know." I said, trying very hard to contain everything I felt. "Doesn't that seem a little wierd?" Josh looked at me with those sparkling emerald eyes. "It's not wierd unless you make it wierd, right?" He laughed and walked towards his room, waving a hand to motion me towards that direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

This chapter is going to be kind of a short one. I'm not sure at the moment how I want this story to go, and I need to collect my ideas. Any sort of reviews or recommendations would be appreciated!

Chapter 3:  
What Was the Heck Was the What the What the What?

Josh just turned around and walked toward his bedroom. He lifted his hand up in the air and waved, motioning me to follow. I walked down the short corridor, not knowing what to expect. I had never stayed the night at a friend's house before, let alone one I just met in person today. I also had never slept in anyone's bed except for mine. This was going to be interesting.

When Josh and I were in his room, he shut the door behind me.

"So, what do you think?" He asked. All I could see were posters of video game characters and advertisements. The room was a bit messy, with clothes on the floor and cans of soda laying around. I saw a TV, but no game systems.

"Hey, Josh?" I asked. "Where are all of your games?" "Oh, they're in my office." He replied. "That's where I make my Let's Plays."

"Wow, that's cool." I said. Josh proceeded to get ready for bed. He started changing into his pajamas, where I (grudgingly) looked away. He must have noticed this, because he turned toward me with only his underwear and socks on.

"What's wrong, you never seen another guy dress before?" He laughed and put on some pajama pants. "Come on, we're both guys here. It's not like it's awkward or anything, right? Besides, it's only gay if you make it gay." With that, he went into the bathroom (still shirtless) to brush his teeth and such. I whispered under my breath, "But… I am gay." He must have been done brushing his teeth, because the water turned off almost immediately after I whispered. "What was that?" He asked. "Nothing." I replied. I decided to get ready for bed. I went to my bag and got my pajamas that I had packed: a pair of fleece Yoshi pants and a shirt with Gau from Final Fantasy VI on the front. I went into his bedroom after I had gotten done changing. Josh hadn't gotten back from the bathroom yet.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." I thought. I brought my bag from the other room and put it against his bed. Hopefully he wouldn't mind. "Hey" I heard someone say. I turned around to the doorway quickly, where Josh grabbed me by the arms and held me there. I was freaking out. He put his mouth against my ear and whispered something that made my body go completely numb.

"I am too."

And with that, he kissed me, right on the lips. He let go of me, while I just stood there, dumbfounded. "He put his mouth against my ear again and whispered something else. "Come on, let's get to bed." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Josh noticed this, and got up off of the bed and stood in front of me (still without a shirt on, I might add).

"You can't move can you?" He asked, crossing his arms. I looked at his arms, which I have a tendency to do when I'm around other guys. His arms weren't the most muscular, but they were nice. His chest was nice too. Heck, everything about him was nice. He didn't have his cowlick hairstyle, instead having a combed-down look to it. His gorgeous green eyes and that cute chin beard of his were still there, though. "Do you need me to help you?" He asked.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize he asked the same question twice. Normal people (I'm assuming) would have just guided me by grabbing my hand. Josh, however, picked me up and set me down on the bed. "There," he said. "That's better. Goodnight, Dylan. Sweet dreams." While I was lying down, Josh laid beside me. I turned to my side, as that's how I normally sleep. After I was comfortable, I felt a movement in the mattress. Josh had turned to the same side as I did, and even more shocking, he took his free arm and put it around me. All I could feel were the below me, the blanket on top of me, and Josh Jepson snuggling with me.

Author's Note:

Alright, it wasn't really that short. It's close in size to the other two chapters. Anyways, any reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I slept soundly that night. I don't really remember what I dreamt about, but there isn't much to dream about when a dream is actually happening. I was certain that he was just trying to make me feel better, and that he wasn't serious about what he said last night. He had in fact told the Internet that he had a Canadian girlfriend named Brooke.

When I woke up, Josh wasn't in the bed with me. He wasn't even in the room. "Great," I thought to myself. "I probably scared him off. Even though this is his house, I scared him off." I only thought about this for a second, though, as I could smell something coming from the kitchen. It smelled too good to be a kitchen fire, but I ran and checked anyways.

I got to the kitchen to find Josh standing with a plate filled with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "Well it's about time you got up!" He said. "I thought I was going to have to eat this all by myself." Trying not to show I was surprised, I gathered a plate for myself and sat. I suppose Josh doesn't like to eat in silence, because he kept bringing up stuff to talk about. He talked about games and stuff, and I just sat and listened. As we were getting done with breakfast, he brought up the events of last night.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last night." He said. "I was just trying to get you to relax. You seemed like you were nervous or scared of something, and I was trying to calm you down." He went to dump his empty plate in the sink. "But don't think that what I said wasn't true. I meant every word." He sat back down and looked at me while I continued to just sit there. I tensed up just a bit. I don't know why. Maybe it's because when a dream like this is really happening, a person can't help but be a little tense about it. The world has taught me to never let happiness settle in, because it will come back to bite you. I thought about this philosophy while I looked at Josh. I glanced briefly at his eyes (I learned as a gay guy to not make too much eye contact with males) and I smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" Asked Josh, his joking attitude almost making me want get up and hug him. Why did this man have to be so perfect? He was patiently sitting there when I realized that I had maybe spent too much time thinking, and should respond to his question.

"Well," I started, "it's just that I never really expected you to say that. I never even expected you to hear me say what I said last night." I looked down at my empty plate and waited for a reply. I could feel Josh looking at me, but not creepily as if he was staring. I heard him get up and walk over to me. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I've been told that I have a keen sense of hearing, but I guess you knew that already."

With that, I got up and dumped my plate in the sink. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. "What about your girlfriend?" I asked, to which he replied, "What girlfriend?" We both stood there with puzzled looks on our face until Josh realized what I was talking about.  
"Oh, you mean Brooke." He replied. "Yeah, she was never really my girlfriend. Don't you know that a lot of people say that they have long-distance relationships so that they don't get ridiculed by the Internet?" I pondered this for a moment. I had occasionally thought of doing something along those lines, but never actually thought anyone would believe me. But then, what would that make Brooke?

"Yeah, Brooke's just a friend from my childhood. She and I used to be neighbors. We would always play video games together and would sometimes spend the night at each others' houses. Eventually, she moved away to Canada. We still kept in touch, and while we were doing so some people thought we were in a long-distance relationship with each other, so we just went along with it. I mean, we both know each other well enough to where we could be an actual couple, so that helps." I stood and thought about this for just a bit longer. This breakfast seemed to be the longest breakfast I'd ever had.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked Josh, to which he gave a simple reply. "I'm not sure." A couple minutes later, as I was getting dressed for the day, Josh called me into the living room. When I got there, he looked at me and asked, "How about we go and get your things? I'd love to meet your family, as well." I thought for just a moment, then replied, "I would love that!" I tried to put on my best happy face, but on the inside, I was weeping a river of tears for the embarrasment my family would bring me.


	5. Chapter 5

Super Relationship Sunshine:  
A Josh Jepson fanfic

Chapter 5:  
IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO AT AN ANGLE!

"So Josh, if you have your own car, then why were you waiting for the bus yesterday?" I asked as Josh was driving to where I told him my family.

"Well you see, Dylan..." He said. "Reese, or Lucahjin, rather, and I were going to hang out yesterday and she was going to see if I could pick her up. I agreed and we went and ate breakfast and stuff. Afterwards, I was in the bathroom and when I came back, Reese was gone and there was a note on the table that read 'Let's see just how good I can prank you, Josh!'. After reading that, I payed and went outside to find that REESE STOLE MY CAR! That restaurant was right next to the bus stop that you were sitting at. You seemed down. I don't like to see people down, so I tried talking to you to cheer you up. I guess you already know the rest." Josh seemed to come up with the most ridiculous stories, but one does not simply say no to Josh Jepson.

After a while, we arrived at an old grey house. Josh and I got out and walked to the front yard. Josh turned his head and saw the mailbox, sticking out in a slanted position, rather than being perfectly vertical. "Oh, man." He said, shuddering.

"What's wrong, Josh?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." He replied, but turned his head towards the mailbox again and sighed. "It's just not supposed to go at an angle." I couldn't help but giggle at his remark.

I walked up to the door and knocked. The door greeting me with sounds of screaming children and barking animals. "Oh, yeah. I have some dogs." I said aloud. I was greeted the sound of the door opening and was blessed (can you sense the sarcasm yet?) by the presence of my mother.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, holding a cigarette in her hand. "I thought I kicked you out of here, yesterday. Who the hell's car is that, anyways?" She pointed at Josh's car. I looked down and replied, "Look mom, I'm just here to get the rest of my things. You told me that you would keep them for a week before you tossed them out."

She looked puzzled for a second, then responded with a solemn "Oh yeah. I think it's in the game room. You know, the room that used to be your room."

"Thank you." I responded. "My friend, Josh, is here to help me collect all of my things, if that's alright with you." My mother scoffed and snarkily replied, "Well at least you've found someone stupid enough to be friends with you! Whatever makes you feel better, princess." The deep-set rage I felt was about to erupt, but Josh gave me a glance that said 'It's all good, just calm down.'

Josh and I made our way through the already filthy house, piled high with dirty dishes and garbage. I wondered how long it took to get the place this messy. Eventually, we made our way down the hall to the "game room" and opened the door. My stepdad was sitting in an office chair, glued to the TV that displayed the newest Call of Duty game. I wondered if he even noticed the door open under the blanketing sounds of gunshots. Josh and I made our way over to the area that housed my bed, my things still laying there. I noticed an already-packed suitcase which I supposed held my clothes. I also saw my 3DS, my GBA, a case holding my games, and a slightly smaller suitcase containing my PS3, XBox 360, and Wii. I grabbed everything I could take, Josh carrying the rest, and scuttled out of there, closing the door behind me. After we loaded up my things, we were about to pull out of the driveway when my little brother ran up to the passenger window. I rolled down the window and looked at him. He looked back with tearful eyes.

"When are you gonna come back, Bubba?" He asked, clutching his Teddiursa plushie doll I got for him for his birthday a couple of years ago. I was trying hard to hold back tears. "I'm not sure, Tommy. I may not come back. Who knows?" I took out my phone and typed a number into the notepad and showed it to Tommy. "See this? This is my phone number. Whenever you want to talk to me, just push that number into a phone." Tommy looked at me with a large smile on his face, but kept the tearful eyes. He asked for us to wait for him to come back, with which I promised that I wouldn't leave. He ran into the house, returning a moment later with a piece of paper and a pen. He handed them both to me and asked me to write it down. I took the pen and paper with a sad smile, and wrote down the number. I gave them back to him, still trying to hold back the tears when my mother came out smoking a brand-new cigarette.

"What the hell are you still doing here, you worthless scumbag?" My mother yelled across the yard. "And what the hell are you doing there, you little twerp?" She yelled as she glared at Tommy. Tommy hurriedly shoved the paper and pen in his jeans pockets. He looked at me one more time, and said, "Goodbye, Bubba. Talk to you later!" With this, my mother came over and yanked Tommy away while Josh drove off. During the ride home, I wasn't able to see anything under the cloudy blur of my tears as Josh drove back to the apartments.

"Who was that?" Josh asked when we were about halfway home.

"That... was my little brother." I replied. "The only member of my family that I love."


	6. Chapter 6

Super Relationship Sunshine  
A Josh Jepson fanfic

Chapter 6

During dinner that night, Josh wanted to talk to me about my family. "I didn't know you had a little brother." He would say. "He was pretty dang cute if I do say so myself!" I replied a simple "Yeah, he is." and continued eating my pizza. Josh looked at me, noticing something was wrong. "Hey," he said. "I'm sure you're upset, but you gave little Tommy your phone number. I'm sure he'll call you within the next day or so.

I could only hope he was right.

The next day, Josh and I woke up to a rainy scene. "Guess we aren't gonna run arrands right now." He turned to look at me. "What would you like to do?" I contemplated this for a bit, then responded with a vibrant "Why don't we make a video?" He looked at me with a sly grin and agreed.

We went into his office, where we both sat on the couch and looked through his library of games.

"Why don't you have Okami?" I asked him. "Oh, I think I let Tyler borrow it. He had been going on about how much he wanted to play it. That sucks, too! Now I'm in an Okami kind of mood." Josh frowned a bit, but I perked up in the seat.

"Wait, I think I brought it from my house yesterday!" I got up and ran to the bedroom. I ran over to my suitcase and opened it up to examine the contents. I looked through all of the Wii games about 10 times, but there was no Okami, only TLoZ: Twilight Princess, Super Mario Galaxy, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Gosh dang it!" I exclaimed. Josh yelled back from the other room, "Did you find it?" To which I yelled back, "No! I wish I did, though!" I sulked back into Josh's office, only to find Josh practically shoving a purple disk into my face. "I found it!" He said, almost jumping off the ground. "I guess Tyler didn't end up taking it after all!"

We then sat down to play Okami. He got the recording system set up and sat down next to me on the couch. He nudged me before he turned on the system. "Are you ready?" He asked in that melting voice of his. "Of course!" I replied. With that, he turned on our mics.

"Hey there, everybody. My name is Josh Jepson, but, you knew that already. Today, we are going to be playing a different game: Okami! I say we, because I actually have someone else with me today!" He looked at me and gave me a smile and a wink.

"With me today, I have my friend Dylan who is known on YouTube as Shadow of the Arcanine (REALITY CHECK: Whoops, blatant advertisement alert)!" I smiled a bit and talked along with him.

"Hey, everybody! I'm Shadow of the Arcanine! So Josh, what is that brilliant artwork on the screen?"

"That would be our newest Let's Play: Okami!"  
"Awesome, Josh! You know, I can't wait to play this game. It has to be one of my favorite games of all time. I think we should just take the time to... Oh, shoot! Should we be reading the beginning?"  
"No, I think it's fine. If the audience wants to read it, they can pause the video."  
"Alright, then." I said.

We kept playing for a good hour or so, and made two or three videos out of it. We finally stopped when we got to bloom the first Guardian Sapling. Josh would play for the most part, while I would spit out random information about the game and the characters in them. After we got the bloom ability, though, I took over because Josh said he was bad at drawning circles.

Later that day, the rain cleared up, and Josh decided we should go grocery shopping. We both got in the car and headed to Wal-Mart, where we stocked up on more groceries to make even more Mexican food. I have a feeling Josh really likes Mexican food.

That night, after our dinner of quesadillas, Josh and I headed off to bed, where I dreamed of myself and Josh as Amaterasu and Issun, roaming across Japan to fight evil.


	7. Chapter 7

Super Relationship Sunshine  
A Josh Jepson fanfic

Chapter 7: Josh's Story

Hey, everybody. My name is Josh Jepson, but you knew that already! I'm not sure why I wrote "everybody", since I'm going to be the only person reading this. This is _my_ journal after all.

Anyways, the other day, I invited this kid named Dylan to be my roommate. I know what you're going to say, Journal, "Why would you invite someone to be your roommate? If you did, then why wouldn't you invite Tyler? Or maybe Reese? What about Jake?" The answer is simple: I can't invite Tyler because he lives in a completely different state. I can't ask Jake because he's moving to Japan to go to some college up there. I didn't want to ask Reese... mainly because she doesn't know I'm gay yet. I wouldn't want to move in with her and then have her find out that I was gay. That would make the entire experience awkward.

Now, why did I pick Dylan? I don't know. When I see him, I just get a little happier inside. He knows just how to act when I feel remotely upset. I would say he knows just what to say, but he never really talks. I just found him on the street when he got kicked out of his house. Even then, he tried to remain as happy as possible. Just earlier today, we recorded my new Let's Play, Okami, together. He said that he had never done the Let's Playing thing before, but I think he has a real talent for it. While I was recording, I had a really great time... even though I'm not a huge fan of Okami. Just seeing the smile on his face was worth it, I suppose.

I don't know if I'm rushing into this... but I think I might like him. Not the way that I like Jake or Tyler, but a more serious form of like... one that a person could call a crush.

Now I know I've already kissed him, but that wasn't just in the heat of the moment. I felt something there, but I'm not sure if he felt it as well... If he doesn't like me back, then I'm not sure what I'll do... I can't just kick him out of my apartment. That would be wrong. Plus I really like spending time with him. I even liked going to his former house to pick his stuff up... even though I almost started crying my eyes out when his little brother came out to talk to us.

Dylan's the only one, besides Tyler, that I've come out to. I feel that I can trust him, even though I've only just met him...

I don't know. Maybe I'm just being a little too open. Maybe I shouldn't trust him yet. I don't even know if he likes me, or if he even took notice of the kiss I gave him. I mean, it gave him some sort of emotion, because I had to pick him up and plop him on the bed because he couldn't move (also, I must say, he's a little gullible. That air mattress wasn't even close to popping... I just didn't plug it in all the way. I'm also surprised he didn't recommend just sleeping on the floor).

You know what? Tomorrow, I'm going to ask him if he feels the same way about me that I feel about him. Yeah. I'm going to be a man, and ask him out. It's time to grow a pair. I would do it right now, if he wasn't sleeping like a log right next to me as I write this.

But definitely, tomorrow. I will ask him tomorrow. Now I just need some encouragement...

My Secret-Keeping Journal,

Joshua W. Jepson


	8. Chapter 8

Super Relationship Sunshine  
A Josh Jepson fanfic

Chapter 8:  
The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It was, at that moment, 10:43, meaning that I had slept in longer than I usually do. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. I noticed that Josh was laying next to me, snoring. It sounded almost fake, if you would have asked me. I got up, and got ready for the day. I walked into the kitchen, where a note was written.

_I thought you might wake up before I did, so I was going to tell you that there is some pancake mix in the cabinet, if you wanted to make some. If not, there's some apples or something in the fridge.  
Josh Jepson_

I read the note and smiled a little bit. That was nice of him to tell me something like that. Putting down the note, I went to the fridge and opened it up. Staring at the contents, I decided on a bright yellow apple. I stood by the kitchen sink and started to eat the sweet apple. Afterwards, I threw away the core and walked around the apartment. I looked at Josh's collection of games (he has a lot of them, by the way). I walked around his office, where I found a Kyogre plushie with Toon Link sitting on top. It reminded me a bit of Wind Waker, and of one of the Pokémon movies.

I walked back into the bedroom, but this time, Josh wasn't in the room. I then heard the water running in the bathroom, which made me think that he was getting in the shower. I walked around the bed to get into my suitcase. I got my clothes for the day out and went to zip it up. When I came up from the floor, I hit my head on Josh's nightstand. The leather-bound book badly positioned on the edge fell off, landing flat on the floor, open to a page in the middle.

I picked it up to set it back on the nightstand. The writing on the page called to me, almost beckoning me to read it. I thought that I couldn't be reading the book. What if it was Josh's diary? I can't have him come into the room with me reading his diary! Still, the papers were tempting me with their boldly printed lines... I decided that I would stop reading as soon as I heard the shower stop. The page I read seemed kind of outdated.

_Hello, Journal! Not a lot happened today. I went out to eat with Reese, then I went to Jake's house. He has this sword, and it's really cool! We went to the store and got fruit to chop with it. It was really fun. I should definitely do it again sometime!_

I flipped the page to the most recent addition. What I found was very interesting...

_You know what? Tomorrow, I'm going to ask him if he feels the same way about me that I feel about him. Yeah. I'm going to be a man, and ask him out. It's time to grow a pair. I would do it right now, if he wasn't sleeping like a log right next to me as I write this._

I almost jumped out of the bed when I read that part. The shower was still running, so I took the time to reread it. I probably shouldn't have done that...

I was about halfway through the page when the bedroom door opened to Josh, fully nude and a bit flustered that I was in the bedroom.

"Ah!" He yelled. "What are you doing in here!? I thought you were making breakfast!" It didn't seem like it was aware to him just how nude he was, because he made no effort to cover up the steadily growing area between his legs.

"Why are you naked!?" I asked back, shielding my eyes with the blanket on the bed. He then turned bright red in the face and went to grab something to cover himself up with.

"I thought you were in the kitchen, so I didn't think it would be a big deal to walk five steps to grab something from out of the bedroom!" I could feel his eyes piercing through the blanket like a laser beam. "And why are you holding that book?" He walked over to the bed, removed the blanket, and took the journal from my grasp, leaving no hand open to cover his private area. Still red in the face, his parts were still growing. It took every ounce of my strength to look him in the eyes, and not stare at his growing erection.

I explained to him everything that had happened within the last five minutes.  
"I see." Said Josh. He turned around and bent over to grab something off of the floor. I couldn't help myself... I stared at his butt the entire time. He came back up with a bottle of fluid, presumably some sort of body wash.  
"Well here's what I was looking for." He said. He walked over to me again. My heart started beating in my chest. Faster and faster with every step towards me he took. He stopped right in front of me, his manhood now level to my chest by the way I was sitting on the bed. He bent down and asked, "So what did you think?" I looked at him, puzzled. I reminded myself that I need to learn how to show a different face other than puzzled and flustered. "What do you mean?" I asked in response.

"Oh come on." He said. "I'm sure you read what was in my journal. What do you think about the second to last paragraph?" It took me a slight second to comprehend what he was trying to say, but my mind still couldn't piece all of the pieces together. He seemed to pick up on my ever-so-popular puzzled face.

"Alright," He said, giving a small sigh in the process. "Dylan, would you like to go out with me sometime?" He looked relieved to say it, but simultaneously looked nervous, as if he didn't know what I would say.

My mind was so flooded with different emotions that I couldn't think straight. I tried as hard as possible to maybe stutter my answer. "Y-y-yes, I will. I would love to go out with you!" His face washed away the nervous and scared look on it, replacing it with a cheerful glow.

He started skipping around the room, almost yelling with giddy excitement. I, in my sick perversities, could do nothing but stare at his shaking manhood as he jumped about the room. He eventually stopped. I noticed the water was still running.

"I'm going to go take a shower, finally." He said. "Afterwards, we can go out!"

I looked at him and gave him a great big smile. "I can't wait!" I said. I felt happier than I ever had in my entire life.

Author's Note:

Sorry about that last part. I was a little... you know... in the mood... while I was writing this. I'm sure some of you don't mind, though. Give me a review and tell me how you liked it, or how you didn't like it! Constructive critisism only, please. I really don't want a bunch of trolls chipping away at my feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

Super Relationship Sunshine  
A Josh Jepson fanfic

Chapter 9:  
What to do now?

Dear Journal,

I know what you're thinking: I probably overreacted a bit when Dylan said he would go out with me, but hear me out. I'm not sure how much of this book he read, but I'm certain he read THAT page. He kind of looked like he was forced to say that. I'm hoping this isn't the case. The date went really well, in my opinion. We went out with Reese and Jake to the mall. We didn't really do much. Reese went to some of the womens' stores, while Jake, Dylan, and I went to the game stores to see what all they had. I ended up getting a used copy of Chrono Trigger for pretty cheap. I'm not one to play RPGs, but Dylan says it's really good.

Afterwards, we went to the food court and just sat and talked for a while. It seemed like Reese and Jake were really getting along with Dylan. I'm kind of glad about that. Reese had asked me who Dylan was, and why he was here, but before I could answer, whatever food we had was reacting with my stomach, and I had to get out of there fast. Either that, or I was just too nervous to talk about it. When I got back, no one said a word about it to me or Dylan, so I'm thinking that Dylan had told them something. I wonder what he told them...

Anyways, I'm not sure what tomorrow has planned for us, but hopefully it will be as great as these past couple days.

My Secret-Keeping Journal,

Joshua W. Jepson

Dear Diary,

Today, Josh caught me snooping around in his diary. He called it a journal, but I think we all know it's a diary. Anyways, I was only looking at a page or two, and only because I thought he was in the shower. Then he comes in and catches me snooping. He wasn't really that upset. In fact, he looked more relieved than upset. After that, he asked me out... on a date!

Now I know what you're thinking: How could I say no to him? The answer is, simply put, I couldn't. Especially since he was right there, butt naked, while he asked me. He must have read up on his stuff. Hardly anyone (OK, maybe it's just me) can refuse an invitation like a date when the person you have a crush on is asking you. The fact that he was naked, for some reason, was more of a deal-sealer to me.

Anyways, I want to record the events of the date in here. After Josh took his shower, we went to the mall and met up with Lucahjin (who Josh calls Reese) and SuperJeenius (who Josh calls Jake). I get a feeling that Josh and Jake used to have feelings for each other, the way they act around each other. It's like they're one person, almost. Anyways, Lucah/Reese went to check out some store for women, I think it was Bath and Body Works, but who knows? While we waited for her, Jake suggested that we check out one of the game stores of the mall, to which Josh and I both happily agreed.

I forget what the store was called, but they had a great selection of old and retro games. It was nothing like the game stores where I used to live. I bought a very well-preserved copy of Kirby Super Star. My friend Stephen would be impressed. Josh found a copy of Chrono Trigger. It wasn't the cheapest thing, but nonetheless, it was my duty as a JRPG fanboy to tell Josh how good it was. He ended up buying it, which wasn't really my intention, but now we have a really good SNES game.

When Reese was done in whichever store she was at, she caught up with us at the store. I decided to walk around with her a bit, to which she happily agreed. I had never seen any of my favorite Let's Players in person before (other than Josh, of course), so I was extremely nervous. While we were walking, she started to make simple conversation.

"So how did you come to know Josh?" She asked. I was taken aback a bit by the question. I didn't really want to tell her that I was Josh's roommate, but at the same time, I didn't know what to say. Thankfully, I didn't have to. Almost immediately afterwards, Josh came over to us both.

"Hey, Reese. Hey, Dylan." He said. "Look what Jake found." He held out a used copy of We Katamari. "Isn't this the game we played over Skype with Donna?" Reese dropped whichever game she was holding and looked at it.

"Oh, it is! I love this game! We should totally play it together, sometime. All of us, I mean." She took the game and went to the register to buy it. It seems like everyone found something except for SuperJeenius/Jake.

Afterwards, we went to eat at the food court in the mall. It was much better than any of the other places we had back home. Then again, the only type of food place other than greasy fast food was Barbeque. That's all fine and good, but it gets really old after a while. Josh had to go to the bathroom. Probably because of the greasy Mexican food he had. While he was gone, Lucah/Reese asked me the same question as earlier. Even then, I wasn't sure how to respond. This time, Josh wasn't here to bail me out.

"Josh and I are... old family friends." I tried playing it off as cool as possible. I knew I wasn't very persuasive, but I could at least try. "Yeah, our parents have known each other for forever. We only just moved here to Seattle. My parents said that there was more of a demand for work here." I thought I pulled off a pretty believable lie.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Lucah/Reese replied. Man, I've really got to start remembering their first names. "I wonder why Josh hasn't really talked about you before."

I just looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, me too. My mother agreed that if Josh would let me, I could stay at his apartment. She figured that I probably wouldn't want to spend my last years of high school at a house full of screaming children when I could live with my childhood friend." Okay, I didn't _completely_ lie that time. I just stretched the truth slightly more than necessary.

Lucah/Reese kind of ran that through her head and continued eating. Josh came back a bit later. By that time, everyone had finished eating, and was ready to leave. We said goodbye to Lucah/Reese and SuperJeenius/Jake. Afterwards, we went back to the apartment. We even watched a movie on Netflix. Josh showed me some Sci-Fy movie from the 80's. I think it was called Blade Runner. It was really good, though. Now I'm just sitting here, writing in this diary. Sometimes, I wonder if anyone else knows that Josh and I are going out. I wonder if he's told anyone yet. I doubt it, since it only happened today, but who knows...

Love Always,

Dylan

+++++++++++++++Author's Note+++++++++++++++

Hey, guys. Thanks for the support you've given for this story. I'm still not entirely sure how the rest of this story is going to work out, so if you would like something to somehow be incorporated in here, just send me a PM or put it in a review. It's great that so many people have bothered to read my story. I've been thinking about it, and I think that I might start other stories on this site, as well. If anyone would like to request a story, and I know what they're talking about, then I'll be glad to do it! Just send me a PM or put it in a review! Again, thank you for your time spent reading this!


	10. Chapter 10

Super Relationship Sunshine  
A Josh Jepson fanfic

Chapter 10:  
First Day in Hell (Part 1)

I woke up to the sound of Josh's laughing. It was that cackling laugh I'd heard so many times in his videos. I got up out of the bed and went to find him. I was feeling hungry, though, so I went to the fridge and got an apple. Afterwards, I walked into Josh's office where he was playing Super Mario 64. I looked towards his computer, located right next to his tv, and saw Skype was opened.

"Tyler, you dumbass!" Josh yelled, after the voice on the other line screamed "No! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! God damn it!" I just stood there, eating my apple, not trying to be in the way.

"Josh?" Tyler asked.

"What, Tyler?" Josh asked.

"Will you marry me?" Tyler said with a chuckle. Josh's response was a cackling laugh.

"You know, I'm the one that asked you to marry me first, right?" I saw in the Skype window that Josh was snickering. "What? Now that Lucahjin doesn't want you, you decided to come crawling back to me?"

Tyler looked as though he was going to pass out from keeping in his laughter. Man I thought. These guys seem like they have so much fun with each other. I wish I had a friend like Josh has Tyler.

The next day started a tradition I like to call "Hell Time". I act like anyone reading this doesn't know what I'm talking about. I'm talking, of course, about school. I figured that a week was enough time for me to get back on my feet. Besides, my parents had already enrolled me in High School. Josh wanted to see if I could be homeschooled, but I instantly refused. I told him that I needed to spend time with people my age, like he hangs out with Tyler over Skype.

Anyways, school. I'm not sure what school I'm even enrolled in, not like it matters. I walked through the front door. An official looking woman, probably a principal or a secretary, walked towards me.

"May I help you?" She asked in a stern, yet polite voice. Almost as if she was usually mean, but put on her happy face for me. I, being the polite person that I am, answered back in a sincere voice.

"Yes, I was looking for the main office. My name is Dylan Matthews. I just recently transferred here from Oklahoma." I tried acting happy to be there, but in reality, I just wanted to stay at home and help Josh record some more Okami.

"Of course." She said. "Right this way, sir. By the way, I am Dr. Kelley, the principal of this school." Sir? I thought. She seems really polite. And what was with her title... Doctor? Do they even have doctorate degrees for education? Why would anyone want to waste all those years just to be called Doctor? We walked a short distance to a room where two older women sat at computers unemotionally punching away at their keyboards. Dr. Kelley tapped on the counter next to one of the ladies and she looked up in response.

"This is Mr. Dylan Matthews." She said. "He is a new student here. I want for you to talk with him and get him a schedule ready." To which the secretary lady just nodded her head and said "Yes, ma'am."

After what seemed like an eternity of questioning, with such trivial questions as "What electives would you like to take?" and "Would you be interested in any musical activities, like choir or band? What about sports? This school has teams for football, basketball, baseball, wrestling, and even swimming.", I finally got a schedule for my classes. I didn't really know what the point for this was... It was already halfway through the second semester.

Dr. Kelley convinced another student, a blonde haired girl looking to be an upper classman, to walk me around the school and show me around. She said her name was Amber Crowley. I tried to remember that. We walked through the whole school, which is a very long walk. She stopped every once in a while to tell me which wing we were in and whose classes were around. Finally, after the tour that took about an hour, she looked at my schedule, then to her watch, and told to me, "It's about to be third period, which is the time you have English. Let's walk over towards the Languages wing and end the tour there."

I thought she seemed a bit more cheery than I would have been, had I been in her situation. I normally can't stand people, and I definitely wouldn't want to be parading around school with a new student all day. After what seemed like yet another eternity, we arrived at my classroom. Amber stared at me with an almost confused look.

"This... is my next class as well. I guess that's good for you. I know how tough it is to move to a new place. It's good to have a friend on your first day." Ah, cute. She thought we were friends. I'm not really trying to sound snobby, but come on. She was right, though. I had spent the last hour or two just walking around and talking with Amber. I guess we were almost like friends, you know, if she doesn't have anyone cooler that she hangs out with. Amber was still looking at me funny, so I asked her what was up.

"It's just... you're a sophomore, and this is a junior level English class." She turned her head away and whispered something to herself. I couldn't make out what she said entirely, but I think it went along the lines of "Perhaps it was a scheduling conflict?"

So she's a junior. I thought as I sat in what was apparently a junior-level English class. The class had assigned seats, which I had grown to hate from years past. Amber sat near the front of the room, while I was placed around the middle left area. Trying not to be very snoopy, I glanced around, noticing the people. There were some guys wearing colored leather jackets, who I assumed to be the jocks. There were some girls wearing brightly colored skirts and dresses, who I assumed to be the populars. Amber was sitting and talking with this guy who looked like he should be over with the jocks. He was tall, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. I tried to think of what his name could be, but I was at a loss.

The class mostly consisted of the teacher explaining something about The Great Gatsby. She put on one of the chapters from an audiobook and took her seat at her desk for a while. I could hardly keep my eyes open during the thing. The worst part was that it was about halfway through the book so I had no idea what was going on.

After that class I had chemistry, apparently another junior level class. I walked in and took a seat where one was available. A moment later, a guy wearing a jacket with blue stripes stood in front of my desk.

"Come on, kid." He said. "You're in my seat." I looked up at the guy. He looked around my height. He couldn't be but a year or so older than me, so I wondered why he sounded like an authority figure. Oh, right. I thought. I'm a sophomore, and they're all juniors.

"Oh, sorry." I said, getting up. "I didn't know this class had assigned seats as well." The guy looked at me with a sort of grin on his face. He chuckled, but just a little bit.

"No, this class doesn't have any assigned seats, unless Mr. Spriggs here can't stand you. This is just the seat that I've sat in every day since the beginning of school. I'm not one for change." He looked over past me.

"I'm pretty sure no one ever sits in this seat." He said, patting the desk next to him. "How about you sit here?" I walked over to the desk and sat down with a "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He said as a response. "By the way, my name's Colby. You're new here, I presume?" I looked back at him. I noticed his dark black hair and his unnaturally blue eyes. Does every guy at this school have blue eyes? I asked myself. He didn't seem to be a very heavy person. In fact, he was pretty lean, and fairly built. His hairstyle reminded me a lot of Josh. He had the same facial hair, but he fixed his hair flat, not in a cowlick like Josh. He had the sideburns, though.

"I'm Dylan." I replied, not trying to sound awkward. I'm not good at talking to people, especially when they're around my age and attractive. But I'm dating Josh. I kept telling myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Super Relationship Sunshine  
A JoshJepson fanfic

Chapter 11:  
First Day of Hell (Part 2)

"I'm Dylan." I replied, not trying to sound awkward. I'm not good at talking to people, especially when they're around my age and attractive. But I'm dating Josh. I kept telling myself.

I just... I don't know. Colby was really cute, and I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying because I was just looking at him. In between Mr. Spriggs' lecture over Stoichiometry and how it works, Colby and I whispered to each other idle conversation. He asked me how I liked my first day, to which I replied I liked it. It was good, for a first day, and was made even better when I met him.

"You know" He looked at me towards the end of the lecture. "Lunch is right after this class. You should sit with me and some of my friends. It'll be fun." My social awkwardness was acting up, and I wasn't sure what to say. I'm pretty sure I just spit out random utterances of "I-I-mu-may". Colby just looked at me and smiled. "I'm going to take that as a maybe."

After the dismissal bell rang, I got up to my seat and asked Colby where the cafeteria was. He looked at me with a smile and a confused look.

"Did your tour guide not tell you where it was?" He looked at the doorway, then back at me. "Okay, come on. We've gotta hurry if we're going to make it before the line gets too long."

We walked into an enormous circular room filled with tables and chairs. At one end of the room, there were two lines, one extremely short one, and one that ran halfway through the room. I looked at Collby in confusion, and he explained it.

"The short line is the normal lunch line, serving whatever the cafeteria decided to cook that day. The long line is the "a la carte" line, which has students get whatever they want, but they have to pay for it in cash. Most people get a la carte because they don't like school food."

I thought that was fairly reasonable. The school food where I was from was downright awful. Colby led me to the table he usually sits at, and I sat my books down (I forgot to run to my locker and put my stuff away). I went to the normal lunch line, just to see how bad the school lunch was.

The school was serving hot dogs. There isn't any way a school can mess up hot dogs. I thought to myself. After getting my tray, I went to sit down at Colby's table. When I walked over to my seat, I saw Amber and that guy from English class sitting at the table, right across from my books. I was genuinely surprised. For some reason, Colby and Amber didn't look like the people who would be friends with each other.

"Hey there, Amber." I said as I sat down. "I didn't think you would be at this table." Amber looked at me with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I always sit here." After a bit, everyone who usually sits at the table (I guess there weren't a lot of people) showed up. Colby ended up sitting right next to me. She looked at me, and I noticed I was blankly staring at her friend.

"Oh," She said. "I forgot to introduce you to everyone." She looked around and picked out people she thought I didn't know. "I'm assuming you already know Colby, here, so I'm gonna skip him." I looked to Colby, and he looked playingly insulted. "What?" He asked in a sarcastic manner. "Am I not good enough for your introduction?" Amber laughed and looked back at me. "Anyways," she said, looking at the guy next to her. "This is Joseph. Everyone just calls him Joe." I looked at Joe. "Hi." He said with a smile and a wave. "He moved from Texas. He says he used to be a cattle rancher." Amber looked at another girl with short black hair. Her head was down, looking into a book.

"That's Sarah. She really likes reading." Sarah looked up to what I assumed was the sound of her name. I noticed that she was Asian. She had the face for it, or at least she appeared to have it. I looked back at Amber. "Yeah, she's Korean. She's also a musical genius. She's been studying music for as long as she was able to read, and as such, is able to play about 10 or 11 different instruments, including the violin, the piano, and even the French horn." Sarah looked like she was blushing at this, though, and buried her head into her book again. I dwelled on that term they used to describe Sarah. Musical Genius. More like Superjeenius. I thought to myself. It was weird this time, because I could hear my thoughts more than once.

"What was that?" Amber asked. "You said something about a genius?" My eyes opened. Oh, snap I thought. Did I really just say that out loud? I looked back at Amber and responded. "Yeah. When you said Sarah was a musical genius, it reminded me of this guy on YouTube that I watch. His name is Superjeenius." Now it was Amber's turn to pop her eyes open.

"You watch Superjeenius, too?" Her face was awestruck. Suddenly, Joe, Sarah, and Colby looked back at me. "Wow, man. That's awesome." Said Joe. "I didn't think anyone else in this entire state knew who he was." Said Sarah. "Yeah, even though he lives just outside of Seattle." Said Colby, finally. I played dumb. "Doesn't he have a friend who lives here in Seattle?" I asked, wondering if anyone knew of my roommate. Everyone's faces just seemed to get even brighter at this.

"Of course we know about Josh!" Blurted Amber and Colby at the same time. Joe and Sarah kind of giggled a bit at this.

"Sorry about that." Sarah responded. "Amber has a huge crush on him, and Colby even more so." I looked at Sarah with a puzzled expression, and Amber nudged me on the shoulder. "Yeah. We probably should have told you. Colby here is a little too gay to function." I looked at Colby, and he winked at me in a playful manner.

"Oh, no. It's completely fine." I said. "I don't have problems with gay people. In fact-" My sentence was cut short, because some guy walked up behind Colby and "accidentally" dropped his lunch tray on his head. I looked at the guy and saw one of the jock-looking guys from English class. All he was doing was laughing.

"Excuse you!" I yelled at him, anger brewing within. The guy just looked back at me and snickered. "Well, I heard you like weiners, am I right, Rogers. Eat up!" He walked away snickering. My blood was boiling, but I tried to control it. After all, I didn't want to get into a fight on the first day. I looked back at Colby.

"Oh my gosh." I muttered. "Are you alright?" I could tell he wasn't all right. His hair and the back area of his shirt was drenched with chili from the hot dogs. French fries and chocolate milk were added to the mix to create a dark-light mess of disgusting food. Colby just got up. "Yeah, it's ok." I noticed there was a tear forming in his eyes... his bright blue eyes. I wanted to never see a tear come out of them. "I think I'm going to go and clean this up." With that, he picked up his backpack and headed to the bathroom. I looked at the rest of the table with a sense of confusion, shock, and rage. Joe finally broke the silence.

"Gosh, I hate that guy." He said. "He has absolutely no respect for anyone. Even his friends are in danger of his stupid antics. He's very strongly homophobic, and he shows his hatred of them every chance he gets. I heard that he and Colby used to be good friends, but that changed when Colby came out to everyone." That just made my blood boil even more. Why would anyone act like that? Sarah chimed in around this time.

"Yeah, he and Colby used to be really good friends." I looked back at Amber. "Who is that jerk?" I asked her. Amber rolled her eyes.

"That," she said. "was Damian Wentley." She scoffed at the name. Apparently everyone hated him. "That swine is the captain of the soccer team. He thinks that since he's one of the most popular people at this school, he can just push everyone around and act however he wants." I looked back at the group. "I think I'm going to go check up on Colby." With that, I got up and headed to the bathroom, where I figured Colby would be.

Sure enough, when I entered the bathroom, I heard sounds of slight sobbing. I opened the door to find Colby shirtless with a different t-shirt in his hands. Colby was taken back, like he didn't think anyone would come in.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" He asked. I almost had no idea what he said. I was kind of taken aback by his body. He wasn't the most built person, but he was pretty buff. More built than what he showed. He had a very definite six-pack, and fairly good pecs. His chest had a scar on it, though, right on the left pec. I had to shake the thoughts out of my mind.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think you were going to completely change." I said, trying to cover my eyes. I could feel him staring at me. "You can go ahead and look. It's not like I'm not wearing any pants." I went ahead and pulled down my hand with his permission. I walked closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You seem really upset." I said to him, immediately recognizing the stupidity of my sentence. "I mean, I would be pretty upset, too, if that happened to me." He moved his shoulder to where I would let go and put his new shirt on. "It's alright, really." He looked at me. "This happens all the time. It may not be daily, or weekly, but it always happens. I always come prepared. He opened his bag and showed me. I saw tiny hotel bottles of shampoo and a full change of clothes. "I always come prepared." With that, he smiled a little bit. That's all I wanted to see: his smile. He looked back at me.

"You know," he started to say. "You're the only person that's gone and checked on me when this happens. I would have expected Joe to do it, but I guess he thinks that I'm good on my own." He looked down at the tiles on the floor.

"Yeah, it's true." He looked at me in the eyes. "I'm gay. People always try and make fun of me for it. Since I'm the only one in the entire school that's gay, or at least the only one that's open about it, Damian just takes out his homophobic nature on me." With that, he started to tear up again, and looked to the floor again. I took his head with one of my hands and gently pushed it in my direction, where he was looking into my eyes again, and vice versa.

"It's okay, Colby." I said. "You're not alone." With that, I put my arm on his shoulder again. He gave me a puzzled look. "You mean...?" I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I'm gay, too." With that, I wiped Colby's tears with my finger. He looked like he was about to start crying again, but he just hugged me. I hugged back, and Colby started squeezing the life out of me. He finally applied less pressure when I patted him on the back, but we were still hugging.

"I'm not always this big of a baby." He said. "In fact, I'm actually the least babyish at our table. It's just... I can't stand when he makes fun of me like that. We used to be such good friends."

After the lunchtime incident, I had all of my afternoon classes. First was French, where I found out that Colby had that class with me as well. After that, I had Geometry, where I sat with Sarah and Amber. Finally, for the last class, there was Show Choir, which I shared with the whole Lunch Crew. After class, I met up with Colby.

"Hey, man." I said. "How you feelin'?" He looked back at me and smiled. "I'm feeling pretty good." I nudged him on the shoulders. "How about sometime this weekend, you come over to my place and hang out?" He looked at me and smiled again. I just loved seeing that bright white smile. I'd never get tired of it. "Yeah." He said. "I'd like that. That would be awesome." With his smiling face, he started to walk away from the building, towards the bus stop.

"See you tomorrow, Colby." I yelled out to him. He turned around and yelled "See ya!"

I got home around four o'clock. I decided to walk, since I wanted to know a bit more about my surroundings. I went into the apartmemt, where Josh was sitting in his office, editing more LPs. He looked up at me when I entered.

"Hey." He said, his face smiling as bright as ever. "How was your first visit to 'Hell'?" He started to laugh at his statement.

"It was pretty good." I took a seat on the couch in the room. "I met some really awesome friends today. I was wondering if maybe one of them could come over sometime this week?" Josh turned his chair around and looked at me.

"I'm not sure..." He said. "Did you tell your friend who I was?" I looked back at him. "Of course not. Although, he is a big fan of your videos, yours and Jake's both." With this, his eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked. "Well it's not every day you find a fan of yours. Especially when they go to high school." He put on his thinking face for a bit, pondering the situation. Finally, his face turned into a smile. "Well, what would it hurt for you to have a friend over?" He got serious after that question, though. "Just don't reveal our secret, alright?"

I answered him with a whole-hearted "Okay." and went on with the rest of the day.

I thought it would be "Hell Time", but I actually enjoyed school. I'm sure it will get worse, though.

Dear Diary,  
Today was my first day of high school. I thought it was going to be the worst thing of my life, but it turned out to be really good. I ended up making four new friends today: Amber, Joe, Colby, and Sarah. I sat with them all at lunch. This really mean guy came up to Colby during lunch and purposely spilled his food tray all over Colby, just because he was gay. I talked with everyone at the table, and apparently everyone in the school hates him. I'm not too fond of him, either. No one should mess with people because of their sexuality. Colby went to go clean himself up and I followed, seeing if I could maybe help him out. I walked in and saw him completely shirtless. Man, I wonder what he does to work out. His body is pretty nice. With the clothes he wears, I would have never guessed he was that ripped. In the bathroom, I comforted him, and he came out to me personally, even though everyone else told me at lunch. Apparently, he's the only one in the entire school that's openly gay, making him the perfect target for that mean guy, Damian. I came out to him during the whole scene, and we hugged it out for what felt like hours. For a guy, he had a nice smell. I almost didn't want to let go...

I shouldn't think this way, right? I mean, I'm with Josh, right? Why am I feeling this way about Colby? I mean, he's sweet and kind (and apparently really brave) and all, but he's not even that attractive. He's got short, black hair, and bright blue eyes... they're so blue, you could just swim in them... His facial hair matches that of Josh's: a goatee, but he doesn't have the sideburns, which is kind of considered facial hair. His body... man, his body. It's tan, for it being winter. His pecs are fairly good, and they looked pretty firm. His abs were very cut, and I could see he had a very definite six-pack. His biceps were pretty nice, too. He doesn't really seem like the one to play sports... I did notice a scar on his left pec, though. I wonder what that's from...

Okay, okay. Perverted night-time thoughts aside, maybe I do have a crush on Colby? But... I can't, because I'm dating Josh. At least, I think we're dating...

Love always-  
Dylan

Dear Diary,  
Today was Dylan's first day of school. I just spent the whole day recording and editing LPs and stuff. I talked with Tyler a bit on Skype, then I went grocery shopping again. I even met Jake while I was out.

When Dylan got home, I wanted to hear all about his day, and he was more than happy to share with me the details. I guess he had the perfect first day. Nothing went wrong at all. He even made some friends, apparently. He wants one of them to come over sometime this week and hang out. Dylan said he was a fan of my work? It's really not every day you're recognized by one of your roommate's friends.

Once Dylan started talking about his friend, he couldn't seem to stop. It was like he was the best thing that had ever happened to Dylan. Dylan said his name was Colby. That sounds like a really cute name.

Anyways, perverted night-time thoughts aside, it's late, and I'm not sure if the light from my lamp is going to wake Dylan up while I'm writing this, so I'm going to get to bed. I wonder what's going to happen. I wonder if Dylan still likes me, since there's this Colby kid he keeps talking about... Maybe I'm worrying for nothing. Who knows? Maybe this Colby guy isn't even gay. Either way, Dylan really seems to like him.

My Secret-Keeping Journal,

Joshua W. Jepson

Author's Note:  
I decided to make all of my friends in high school match the names and personalities of my actual high school friends. The friends I'm using, though, are only either aquaintances or simple classmates. Also, Amber is the only one of my classmates whose name does not directly fit with any of my IRL friends, but her appearance and personality is an exact match. I also did not use my real last name when I gave the principal my name, because I don't really want the whole Internet to know what my name is... that's just creepy.  
I know for sure that I'm going to develop more of Colby's story, but if there are any reviews saying that they would like to see more of another one of my friends, then I'll be sure to write up a story for them. We haven't even gotten to all of my friends from the morning classes, yet! There won't be many more though, I promise.

I'll try to keep the "visits to Hell" chapters few and far between, unless you guys really like it. For now, I'm not really sure of what to do with the story and this seemed like a good point to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Super Relationship Sunshine  
A Josh Jepson fanfic

Chapter 12:  
The Definiton of Normal

This week flew by as fast as the last one. I went to school, talked with the Lunch Crew, and came home to Josh for five days in a row. Friday afternoon, after Show Choir practice, I talked to Colby, wondering if he still wanted to come hang out later.

"Yeah, man." He responded. "That sounds awesome."

Neither of us were pressed for time, so we decided to stop by one of the flea markets on our way to my apartment. I found a game booth, which had an original copy of Ocarina of Time that I was just dying to get my hands on. It was way too expensive, though. Colby had walked off a little ways into a booth that was selling skating gear.

"Do you like to skate, Colby?" I asked him. He turned around with a surprised look on his face, but just smiled when he realized it was me.

"Oh, there you are, Dylan." He said. He turned back to look at the merchandise. "Yeah, I love skating. It's what I live for." He clutched his chest, around the spot where I saw his scar.

"Is that where you got that scar?" I asked in a legitimate way. He turned back to look at me. He pulled down his shirt just enough to show it.

"You mean this one? Yeah..." he got a sort of sly grin on his face. "I got this scar a year ago, whenever I was skating by myself. That probably wasn't the best idea." His sly grin turned into a full on smile.

"I think we've spent enough time here." Colby said, looking at his watch. "It's already 4:30. We should probably be getting to your house." Oh, crap! I thought. There's no way it's already that late.

We walked up to the apartment building that Josh and I stayed in. It took a bit to get to our specific apartment. While we did so, I asked Colby to tell me a bit about himself.

"Well," he started. "I've grown up here all my life. I don't have any brothers or sisters." His speech got a little slower when we were climbing the stairs. "My... parents... aren't the best... people." He said. "They used to... be really good. That changed when I came out to them. For some reason, my dad took to drinking after that. My mom would spend more and more time away. She would always be with her friends or at the casino. I never knew why she wanted to be away so bad." It seemed like Colby started to tear up a bit at this, but he kept going on.

"That's when I started going to the Skate Park. Over there, I learned how to skate and became pretty good at it. That's where I met Joe and Amber." He turned to look at me. "Joe isn't much of a skater, and neither is Amber. I'm not sure why they were there that day. All I know is that after that day, we were all best friends. I don't even remember what happened that day."

We finally made it to the apartment. I walked in and shouted, "Josh, I'm home!" to which he shouted back, "Okay, is your friend here?" I responded with a loud, "Yeah, he's here." After that, I heard the T.V. in his office turn off. It sounded like he was watching some sort of movie with a lot of gunshots. "I'll be out there in a minute." Josh called out. "Just make a snack or something."

I escorted Colby to the kitchen, where we made sandwiches. A moment later, just as he said, Josh walked into the kitchen. "Hey, guys." He said, looking at Colby for the first time. "What's up?" I turned to look at Colby. His eyes were wide open, like he'd seen a ghost. He held his sandwich right up at his mouth, as if he was about to eat it, but his hands froze. It looked like he didn't know how to breathe anymore.

"Uh, Colby?" I asked, nudging him on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" He put his sandwich down and stood up. "You... you're... you're..." He tried to muster the complete sentence. "J... J-J-Josh... J-J-Jepson...!" I could tell that Josh was having fun with this. He put his hand on Colby's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I am." He said to Colby. "But you knew that already."

It looked like Colby was about to pass out on the floor, right then and there. His face got very pale. I thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Anyways," I said, eyeing Josh as a signal to knock it off. "Why don't we go do something? I'm sure Colby doesn't want to just sit here all day."

Josh looked back at me. "Have you ever had a friend spend the day at your house?" He asked me in a joking tone. "That's what's supposed to happen. You and your friend spend the day at the HOUSE; not at the park, or the movies, or what have you."

After we ate our sandwiches, Josh and I directed Colby to the living room, where he had set up the PlayStation 3.

"I've got to record something so I can get back on schedule. You guys just sit tight here for a bit until I've finished. It shouldn't take too long. I've got Mortal Kombat, Marvel vs. Capcom, LittleBig Planet, and a couple other multi-player games. There's sodas in the fridge. Help yourselves." With that, he went into his office and shut the door.

Colby looked back to see if Josh had really gone. When that was confirmed, he lightly punched me in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me that your roommate was JOSH FREAKING JEPSON!?" He eyed me with disappointment. I couldn't stop looking at his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Anyways, what game do you want to play?" He asked me. I had never had a friend over before. I didn't know how these things worked. Was he testing me? Was I supposed to pick, or was he?

"I think I'm going to grab us some sodas really quick. Why don't you pick?" With that, I got up and went to the kitchen to grab some drinks out of the fridge. I saw Dr. Pepper, Coca Cola, and Mountain Dew. I wasn't sure what Colby wanted, but everyone loves Dr. Pepper, so I grabbed a couple cans and sat down beside Colby. I handed him a can while I picked up my controller.

"What game did you pick out?" I asked him as I opened the can. He looked back and took the can I handed him. "Thanks, I love Dr. Pepper. I picked out Mortal Kombat. I hope you don't mind, but I love it." See? I asked myself. No one in their right mind dislikes Dr. Pepper.

We played Mortal Kombat for hours. Colby would always play as Subzero, where as I would play as either Raiden or Smoke. After a while, Josh came out of his office, stating that he had finished his recordings. He sat down and played Mortal Kombat with us for a while. He mainly played as Scorpion. I was completely new to the whole "fighting game" genre, so of course I lost just about every game. I didn't mind, though.

After a while, I heard my phone ring. I looked at it to see who was calling, but it was a number I didn't recognize. "Hey, guys." I told them during a match. "I'm gonna take this call in the kitchen."

"Hello?" I said when I hit the answer button. All I could hear was a little boy's voice. "Dylan?" The voice said. "This is Tommy. It's good to be able to talk to you." At the mention of his name, I started to tear up. I heard heavy gunshots in the background. "Tommy, are you alright?" I asked, trying to see if he was alright. "Oh, don't worry, Dylan." Tommy replied. "It's just daddy with his video games." I rolled my eyes at this response. Of course... I thought. I should have known that my stepdad would be playing those games at god awful volumes. I tried to sound positive. "So how are you, Tommy?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm doing good. I just haven't talked to you in a while, so I wanted to see what was going on." Man, for a little child, Tommy is really mature sounding.

I talked with Tommy for a while longer. Most of the conversation consisted of idle chatting and explaining the events of the past couple weeks. I congratulated him on making a high grade on one of his spelling tests. Finally, I heard the sound of a hard object hitting wood.

"Sorry, big brother, I've got to go. I'll talk with you later, though." And with that, he hung up before I could even say goodbye. I walked back into the living room and put my phone back into my pocket. Josh and Colby had stopped playing the game, and the console was turned off and put up neatly.

"Who was it?" Josh asked, to which I replied, "No one." Josh realized that I wouldn't be answering the question right now, and backed off. I went to sit down right inbetween him and Colby. Josh and Colby both looked at me, and Colby nudged me on the shoulder.

"Hey, man. Josh and I were thinking it was getting late. Why don't we all get something to eat before I have to head back to my house?" I thought it was a wonderful idea.

Dear Diary,

Today, Colby came over and we hung out. First, we went to a flea market, where I learned that Colby loves to skate. Then, we came back to the house, where Colby met Josh. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. I'm sure he never expected for the new kid's roommate to be an Internet celebrity.

Colby and I sat in the living room all day and played Mortal Kombat. It was a real blast. I have never had a friend of mine spend the day with me outside of school, but it was really fun!

Tommy called today, for the first time since I gave him my number. I talked with him for what felt like forever. We talked about trivial things, like school and stuff. It ended really shortly because I think my mom, no, his mom was knocking on the door.

Anyways, after that, Josh, Colby and I went to a drive-thru and got some dinner before we dropped Colby off at his house. I had a lot of fun today, and I hope it can happen again some day.

P.S. I spent a lot of time with Colby today. I learned a lot more about him, and he's really interesting. He's also extremely cute. Oh, I shouldn't be thinking these things, since I'm dating Josh... then again, am I really dating him? I mean, we've only been out one time... and that was about a week or two ago. I'm not even sure, anymore.

Yours truly,

Dylan

Dear Journal,

Today, not a lot happened. I got some videos recorded while Dylan was at school. Speaking of which, he brought his friend Colby over today. When I first saw him, I knew why Dylan kept talking about him. He looked pretty similar to me, except he was just a tad shorter, with black hair and blue eyes in comparison to my brown hair and green eyes.

I feel a little bad because I spent most of the time Colby was there recording and editing more videos. I did come out after a while, though, and play a couple rounds with Dylan and Colby. He seems like a really nice kid. He's pretty cute, too.

Afterwards, I took the boys to some drive-thru for dinner before I dropped Colby off. Today was a pretty good day, if I say so myself. This should happen again sometime.

My Secret-Keeping Diary

Joshua W. Jepson

Dear Diary,

Today was the best day of my life! I went over to Dylan's house, after I got some skating stuff from a flea market downtown. I never expected Dylan's roommate to be the totally hot Josh Jepson! I thought for sure that he just lived with his brother. I'm pretty sure I blew the whole "first impression" thing. I could hardly talk when I first saw him. I just couldn't believe that I had met the hottest guy on the Internet in real life!

Dylan and I played Mortal Kombat for most of the day, since Josh had some videos he needed to record. Dylan had said that he never played the game before, but he was pretty good at it. After a while, Josh came out of his office and played with us. Dylan had taken a really long phone call, so during that time, only Josh and I played. It was amazing, being able to play video games with one of my idols. He's just as hot in person as he is on the Internet, if not hotter. I could talk for hours about his hair and those green eyes. Oh, man, I need to stop thinking about it...

I don't know why, but I find myself extremely attracted to just about every guy that I see. Dylan, Josh, and even Joe are all attractive in my eyes.

That's enough talk of attractive people for one night. I should probably stop writing before I just pass out. Well, goodnight, Diary!

Love Always,

Colby


End file.
